Babies
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: LJ Challenge. One-shot. Sena still thinks that babies come from storks. Akaba and Yamato will have to... Re-educate him. 21/21/21. Bonus chapter added for extra crack.
1. Chapter 1

FASH: Okay, here's another response to one of kirskipkat's challenges. You all knew this was coming. Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

Sena excitedly gripped Akaba's hand and rocked back and forth on his heels as they waited for the train to come into the station, causing the older boy to look down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't seem to recall you ever being this excited about meeting up with me." He said with a mock-frown, causing Sena to swat him lightly with the hand he wasn't holding.

"That's because I can see you all the time, Yamato-kun lives a lot father away than you." Sena explained.

"I knew that, I'm just commenting on it." Akaba replied, leaning down to give Sena a quick peck on the forehead. "I'm excited about him coming down too, you're just more obvious about it."

"Oh." Sena retorted cutely before perking up.

The train was coming into the station.

It was a good thing Yamato was particularly hard to knock over, otherwise the airborne hug he received from Sena when he walked into sight coupled with the weight of his luggage would have cause them to fall over into some sort of compromising position.

Yamato looked up from his arm-full of brunette-love and his eyes met with Akaba's.

"Why's the other half of my reception committee all the way over there, come on, group hug!" He called, gesturing with one arm for Akaba to come closer, which the red head did with a sigh.

Sena had decided that, to commemorate Yamato's visit, they should all go on a date to the zoo once Yamato had dropped off all of his stuff at Akaba's place. And so off to the zoo they went, Yamato and Akaba lingering behind, not so much interested in the animals themselves as Sena's reaction to said animals.

The had drifted off towards the eastern end of the zoo where the birds were kept, and that was when the real fun began.

"Look! Look!" Sena cried excitedly, pointing to a pair of large, white and black birds with long beaks. "Storks!"

"Yeah, storks, what's so exciting about a stork?" Yamato asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Sena gasped and his eyes widened dramatically. "You don't know?" He questioned, as if they were missing out on the most important piece of information that had been bestowed upon humankind by the Gods themselves.

Yamato shook his head, as did Akaba and Sena quickly motioned for them to come in a bit closer as he sent a cautious look at the people around them.

The other boys complied, both of them looking fairly amused as Sena sent one final look at the people around them before he whispered: "Storks are the ones that bring the mommies of the world their babies."

Yamato broke out into laughter while Akaba pulled back with an amused: "Fuu."

"That's a good one Sena! Now what's the real reason storks are so amazing?"

Sena stared up at them, a little perplexed and definitely not amused.

Yamato abruptly stopped laughing and Akaba's smile vanished.

"Wait a minute, is that... Is that actually what you think?" Yamato asked incredulously and Sena crossed his arms and pouted up at them.

"I don't get what's so funny. Didn't your mothers ever tell you where babies came from?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

Akaba cleared his throat. "Sena... How exactly did your mother go about explaining this natural phenomenon? And how old were you at the time?"

Sena tapped at his lips in thought for a moment. "Well, I may have been seven or eight. Mom said that after a couple got together they would pray to the heavens to have a baby, and once the baby was ready the Gods wrap the baby up in a blanket to keep it warm, and give it to a stork to fly it down to their parents. And that's how you get a baby! That's why storks are so amazing." Sena nodded to himself assuredly while Yamato and Akaba gaped and started at him respectively.

"What?"

"Fuu. Have you never had any sort of health class? Is Deimon's curriculum really that philistine?" Akaba, the first to recover, asked.

"We had a health class in my last year of middle school."

"And?" The red head prompted.

"And what? We learned a couple things. There were a couple days that I wasn't paying attention because I needed to finish my math homework though."

Akaba's sunglasses glinted as he turned to look at Yamato, smirking. "Yamato, I don't think it's right for poor Sena, at the ripe age of sixteen, to go through life thinking such outrageous things, do you?"

"Hey! My mom wouldn't lie about something like this!"

"You know what Akaba, I think you're right." Yamato said, his shocked look was quickly replaced by a grin.

"Fine, go ahead and ignore me." Sena said with a pout, turning to look at the storks once more.

"Aw, don't worry Sena." Yamato said as he wrapped his arms around the younger boy. "We're not ignoring you, we're just making plans."

"What plans?" Sena asked curiously, leaning back into the embrace and looking over his shoulder at Akaba. "I didn't hear you do any scheming."

Akaba gave him a small smile. "We're going to re-educate you, now come along, we'll cause a scene if we start everything up in public."

"Re-educate? A scene?" Sena questioned as he and Yamato began following Akaba out of the zoo. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, you'll see." Yamato whispered in his ear before giving him a light peck on the cheek.

-Much Later-

"Wait a minute. Does this mean I'm going to have a baby?"

"Yes Sena, that's what this means."

"WHAT?!"

"Fuu. Just ignore him Sena, men can't get pregnant."


	2. Little Did They Know

FASH: This is just for you Jack, because I know that amazing, unprecedented crack makes your day. Here's a short continuation, based on the fact that after the the end of the first chapter, I really wanted to type out 'little did they know...'

Sena gave Akaba a rather sullen look and crossed his arms as he sat beside the red-head on the love-seat in Akaba's apartment.

"You said men couldn't get pregnant."

"I'm well aware of that, what I didn't know was that you were somehow blessed by the M-PREG Fairy and were given the ability to give birth." Akaba gently rubbed Sena's hardly noticeable protruding tummy. "Besides, I think you'll make a very good mother."

Sena glared at him half-heartedly before turning his attention over to Yamato, who'd been pacing around frantically for the last couple of minutes.

"Yamato-kun, what are you doing?"

"Names! We need to think up names! What if it's a _boy_? What if it's a _girl_? Do you think that, due to their _amazing breeding_, they'll become the best football player _ever_?!" Yamato finished excitedly, leaning forward to cup Sena's face in his hands.

"And remember Sena, call me Takeru, there is no need to be so formal." He grinned widely before crushing Sena in a hug. "Oh! I'm going to be a daddy!"

"T-Takeru... Can't... Breathe...."

"Oh my goodness! So sorry!" Yamato quickly let the smaller boy go and carefully sat him back down on the love-seat before resuming his frenzied pacing.

"Fuu. Right now we shouldn't be worrying about names anyways. The most important thing is telling everyone that Sena has defied the laws of nature and is with child."

Yamato stopped his pacing for a moment. "How are we supposed to get them to believe us, I mean, it's not like this happens every day. It's a modern-day miracle." He gasped dramatically. "Once word gets out about this, dozens of mad scientists are going to try and kidnap you! Don't worry, I'll protect you Sena!"

Sena sighed and rubbed at his temples wearily. "This is going to be the most awkward situation I've ever had to go through. My parents are not going to like this. Mamori-neesan is not going to like this. Hiruma-san is probably going to try and castrate the both of you."

Akaba shifted uncomfortably and Yamato paled a little, both of them knowing that it was probably true.

"On the bright side, now all those other guys will believe me when I tell them I'm already in a relationship and they'll stop bugging me." Sena mumbled to himself, causing both Akaba and Yamato to tense up.

"... What other guys?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm sure they won't bother me anymore."

"But just to be sure, I think we all need to get married!" Yamato said with a wide smile.

"Fuu. All of us? That's not exactly legal."

"We'll get Hiruma to make it legal then! And then no one can take Sena away from us!" Yamato threw his arms around Sena once more.

"True enough." Akaba responded. "Shall we start picking out the rings then? And sending the invitations?"

Sena sighed, but snuggled a little further into Yamato's embrace. "I should have known I wouldn't get a normal proposal out of you guys."


End file.
